


I Dream Of Pudding And You

by NeptunesGirlfriend



Series: Neptune Focused Shorts [1]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: (Just some vague flirting), F/F, Minor Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptunesGirlfriend/pseuds/NeptunesGirlfriend
Summary: Neptune and Noire try to beat the heat on a summer day in the strangest way possible.





	I Dream Of Pudding And You

**Author's Note:**

> The third Neptune focused short story I have written in a secret hidden google docs file. I'm quite proud of this one so I'm posting it first. Be on the look-out for the other two (although be warned, they're both only 1 paragraph long).

The summer sun seeped through the light Planeptune forest canopy. Neptune sighed as she laid on a large tree branch. “Ugh. Its waaay too hot,” she said to herself. Nep mock-fanned herself with her hand. “Whatever. I’m gonna take a nap.” Nep closed her eyes and tried to drift to sleep. 

Suddenly, a voice from below startled her awake. “Hey Neptune, wanna come swim with me?” Nep looked down from her branch and gasped when she saw her visitor. “Noire? What are you doing out here?”

“Thats kind of a silly question, given that I just asked you to swim and I’m wearing a swimsuit.”

“That’s... pretty fair,” Neptune replied. “Maybe I was too distracted by how cute you are in it,” she mumbled.

“What’d you just say about me?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all.”

“So… Where are we going? I didn’t think there were any pools nearby,” Neptune gestured around her. “Oh we’re not going to swim in a pool.” Noire wagged her finger while leading Neptune deeper into the forest. Nep waited for her to clarify, but she stayed silent. “What the heckie is this girl hiding,” Nep wondered. She didn’t ponder for long; Noire held her hands out, motioning Neptune to walk into what looked like a cave. “It’s right in here,” she said with a sly wink. Nep, even more confused by Noire’s wink, hesitantly walked through the dark archway.

“Woah! This is amazing!” Neptune gawked at the scenery surrounding her. She had been led to what seemed to be a magical alcove, filled with different fruit trees and berry bushes. In the middle was a pool- well, maybe pool wasn’t the right word. “Why the heck is it filled with pudding?” Noire shrugged and quickly changed the topic; “Here, change into this.” She handed Neptune a cute one-piece swimsuit with a Planeptune symbol on the front. “Thanks- oh, where should I change?” Noire’s cheeks reddened, and she quickly turned around. “There's not really anywhere to change really, so you’ll just have to change here while I’m facing away and not looking, I guess.”

After Neptune got into her new swimsuit, she poked Noire and motioned towards the pool. “So, you ready to get wet?” Nep asked, using an over the top wink to tease Noire. “H-hey, don’t say it like that…” Neptune giggled at her friend’s embarrassment, then took her hand. “Wanna go in together? Like how they do it for undersea diving!” Noire blushed, but nodded in agreement. “A-alright,” she started,” In three… two… one… now!” The two jumped high in the air, holding hands and shouting, and plopped into the pudding with a large splash.

“Oh my god this is so weird.” Neptune half-floated, half-swam around the pudding pond. “It’s like swimming in water if water was really thick and tasted delicious.” Noire, partially distracted by the realization that she was getting pudding all over her hair, only nodded in reply. Neptune paddled over to the goddess and, maybe a little too convincingly, whispered in her ear, “Don’t worry too much about getting dirty, princess. I’ll make sure to clean you up later.” Noire turned beet red and covered her face with her hands. “W-w-what are you t-talking about Neptuu-” was all she could manage to stammer before she had to take her hands away from her face to keep from sinking into the pudding.

Neptune laughed and laughed at Noire’s response to her teasing; ironically, she took in a mouthful of pudding while she was laughing. This time, Noire couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Soon enough, both of them were splashing around and at each other.

“Oh man Noire, where’d you learn to have this much fun?”

“What are you talking about Neptune? I’ve always known how to have fun,” Noire lied while splashing Nep with more pudding. “You just never tried to have any with me!”

“Horse-Nep!” Nep flipped around and used her feet to spray pudding more effectively. “I’ve invited you over a bunch of times, and you pretty much never accepted my invitations.” Neptune looked at her friend seriously. “I know you’re often busy taking care of Lastation, but you could have rescheduled to a better time.” Noire wiped some of the pudding off her face. “You’re… You’re right Neptune. I’m sorry.” The two stared deep into each other’s eyes. “Is, is this it,” Neptune thought to herself, “is this when we finally kiss?” She leaned in towards her crush. It felt like eons were passing as their lips got closer. They both closed their eyes, lips almost touching, almost, so close, just a little bit close-

“What exactly are you doing up there Neptune?”  
“Aaaaaaaaa,” Neptune screamed in shock: partially because she was surprised to be woken up from her dream, and partially because she now found herself falling out of a tree. Suddenly, she was caught by the person who spoke to her.  
“How come whenever you fall, I’m the one you fall onto. You’re lucky I was ready this time Neptune, or I would’ve…” Noire trailed off as Neptune’s face turned redder and redder. “H-hey, whats wrong? Why are you suddenly so embarrassed? Is there something on my face?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Let me know if the formatting is tough to read (or any other problems). I tried to manipulate the text to the best of my abilities but i'm still kinda new to the HTML formatting on Ao3.


End file.
